Coffee House
by WolfsbaneWinter
Summary: The day started out bleak, but when Anna is smacked in the face by a door her days seemingly gets better. AU. This doesn't follow Canon Elsa or Anna so.


Anna knew it was going to rain and still she forgot an umbrella, work wasn't far but it was really starting to come down. And by the time she burst into the coffee house her clothes were drenched and the faint squish of each step plagued her mind. It was a good thing there were only a few people there, she at least had time to change before the morning rush began.

The red head grabbed the extra pair of clothes she always packed out of her bag and hurried to the washroom. As she reached for the handle the door came flying open smacking her hard in the face. There was a squeal and a hand on her elbow, "I'm so sorry, oh my gosh are you okay?" Anna felt like crying, this day was just getting better and better. As her hand came away from her now bleeding nose and she opened her eyes only to be caught staring into deep blue gems, so bright she could almost see her self.

"Are you okay?" The soft sweet voice asked.

Anna stared for another moment before she realized the question was meant for her. "Oh uh..yeah I'm great. No problems here." She smiled, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Let me help you." The tall girl stood up and reached down to help Anna, a long blond braid fell between the two girls. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." She kept saying as she pulled Anna into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"My names Elsa." She smiled.

"Anna." Was all the red head could muster.

Anna leaned against the cool porcelain sink as Elsa wet a paper towel. "It's getting pretty bad out there. Did you come in to get out of the rain?" The blue eyed goddess asked.

"N-no, I work here." Anna winced as the cold wet paper stung her skin.

Elsa had her tongue clenched between her teeth as she concentrated on her work. "Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun, do you make the coffee or tend to the books?"

The red head took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "Both, most of the time I'm making people coffee, speaking of which it's almost six and I still need to change."

"Ah, yes. Sorry well uhm sorry about..you know..hitting you with a door." Elsa took a few steps back tossing the blood stained towel into the trash. She turned, sliding the lock and opening the door, she was just about to leave when Anna spoke up, "can I make you something?"

Elsa turned with the most beautiful smile Anna had ever seen. "I'd love that."

_Everything about this girl is beautiful_, Anna thought as she watched Elsa laugh. The red heads eyes drifted past the blond and out the window, the ran was coming down ever harder now, Anna could barely see the road now. "So what can I make you?" Anna smiled at the tall girl.

"Surprise me." Elsa gave a soft smile as she slid onto a bar stool.

Anna took a moment to figure out what she would make her new friend. It needed to impress her. She new exactly what to make. "So do you live around here? I don't think I've seen you before." She asked as she pulled out a new cup and started the coffee.

"I'm in town on a business meeting, I came in to get out of the rain. And I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon." Elsa watched as the girl masterfully made the hot drink, pulling levers and pressing buttons.

Thunder cracked above them shaking the building, the suddenness causing Anna to jump and squeal almost dropping Elsa's drink. Elsa couldn't hold back her laugh the girl was just to adorable.

"Here's your double chocolate surprise." A blushing Anna set the steaming cup in front of the blond.

"Excuse me, there's water coming in from under the door." A man on his laptop pointed out. Anna sighed grabbing a few towels and moving towards the front of the store. The sky sung as she wiped up the water. When she turned around Elsa was sitting on the stool sipping her drink and staring at Anna, she felt her cheeks flame up. Elsa smiled through the steam of the hot cup between her hands.

"What is this?" Elsa asked when Anna came back. "It tastes like heaven."

"It's dark chocolate, caramel, and coffee. But don't ask anyone else to make it, because they will never be able to make it like I do." Anna smiled, proud of that her concoction made the beautiful girl happy.

"So tell me Anna, why'd a gorgeous girl like you choose a job at a coffee shop?" Elsa smiled her sweet smile, better then any coffee Anna has ever had.

She thinks I'm gorgeous, Anna could feel her heart flutter. "Well I actually grew up just around the corner and my family knows the owners really well, so it was kind of destiny for me to work here. I use to come here during high school and study with the owners son, Kristoff, before he shipped out to the marines."

Elsa face fell a bit when Anna spoke of Kristoff. "So is he like your boyfriend?"

This made Anna laugh, a bit to loud she found when someone gave her a dirty look. "No, no, nothing like that. He's gay actually." Seeing Elsa smile a bit brighter now made Anna blush.

The sky cried out louder this time and there was a very bright flash of light outside the window. The lights flickered once or twice before coming to a settle. Anna sighed again, "well I better go get some candles and blankets."

"Why?" Elsa asked very confused.

"Because we just went to back up power and it only lasts a few hours, it's gunna be a long day. Wanna help?" The barista asked before pointing to the back.

"I'd love to." The blond said, setting her drink down to follow the younger girl.


End file.
